


Can it be?

by ImaUser



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaUser/pseuds/ImaUser
Summary: Well this is the story of Ash and him going through lots of emotion and resolving his problems with sex, yeah. Enjoy.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Everyone
Kudos: 2





	Can it be?

-Ash POV-  
*Alarm clock alarms?*  
*Yawns*  
“Ash!!!!”  
“Yes MOM!!!!”  
“Wake up!”  
“Ok mom!”  
Her timing is so scary, I mean calling me on the exact moment I wake up it’s again, scary.  
-Ash’s mom comes in through the door-  
“Sweety can you please take out the trash and get the groceries on this list for me please.”  
“Ok mom.”  
“Thank you honey and be careful,ok.”  
“Ok,mom.”  
“Well get along now, I love you.”  
“Love you too mom.”  
-Ash now at the grociery store-  
Oh no Gary’s here.  
Lets go this way.  
Uggh I don’t need anything here, everything I need is around Gary.  
I hope he doesn’t notice me  
Even worse he’s with his fan club again. I really don’t understand why those girls hang around him and act like he’s so cool.  
“Well, well, if it isn’t the loser of the century walking into my presence.”  
“Am I right ladies.” -they all giggle-  
“Ha ha very funny Gary.”-Ash btw  
“Leave me alone Gary I just came grociery shopping for my mom alright.”  
“Aww look he’s about to cry, was that on the list Ashy-fag!” -they giggle again-  
“Don’t over do it though its bad for the eyes ha ha ha ha ha.”  
-Ash doesn’t react-  
“Ya now what I’m done messing with this dumpster fire, lets get outta here ladies.”  
-Gary pushes Ash over dropping all of his produce-  
“Ahhh!”  
“What was that for!”  
“For being such a FAGGOT how bout that!”  
“Ha ha ha!”  
-Gary leaves, leaving Ash on the floor muttering to himself-  
“I’ll show Gary one day, and in that day I swear he won’t even think of bothering me again. One day he’ll have to eat his words and I hope he chokes on them.”  
-Ash is back home in his room after completing all his chores(do your chores kids)-  
I hate Gary so much he always wants to make fun of me and make me look like a fool around everyone.  
I don’t know why, I never did anything to him.  
I wonder if I should ask him why he bullies me so much when we could be good friends.  
I mean we both wanted to be pokemon trainers since, since forever really.  
Nah it’ll just make things worse between us.  
But its just that every time I see him I can’t help but look at his eyes and how they glisten, or his firm and soft lips, that even though say mean words, they still find a way to pull me closer.  
Or just how well built his frame is in general.  
I can’t help but look at how his butt looks in those jeans.  
I can’t help but check for a bulge in his jeans.  
I wonder what he looks like without the jeans.  
I wonder what he looks like in the shower, with the water running all over his soft soft skin in those places forbidden for my eyes.  
Woah why did I just think that?  
I’m not gay, I’m pretty sure I’m straight.  
But, why did I think that?  
Do I like Gary?  
No way, thats disgusting, no.  
I just want to be friends.  
Its not like I like guys, I like girls all the way.  
I would never like him in that way, no, never.  
This is so confusing, ahhhh!...  
“Honey Proffessor Oak is on the phone and he wants to speak with you.”  
Oh!  
“Ok mom.”  
“Hello Proffessor Oak.”  
“Well hello to you too Ash, how’s it been?”  
“Its been a great day so far, what did you want to talk about.”  
I wouldn’t really call it a great day but I don’t feel like complaining about his grandson right now.  
“Well Ash in a few days you’ll be turning 10 and as you know at that age you can get your first pokemon and become a pokemon trainer.”  
Oh yeah thats right that sounds like fun  
“Gary and two other trainers already signed up what do you say Ash?”  
“I don’t know.”  
The offer does sound really fun but I can find Gary any where out there and I don’t want to encounter him anywhere.  
But if I do this I can finally show Gary who’s boss.  
I can show him that I’m the better pokemon trainer and get my revengish thing.  
“Ash!”  
“Ash, are you there”  
“You know what professor I think I’ll go.”  
“Great Ash you can come in a week.”  
“Alright professor thanks!”  
“Your welcome Ash, oh and be sure to come in early.”  
“Ok thanks again.”  
-Professor Oak hangs up-  
“Well Ash, what did he say.”  
“Mom I’m gonna become a pokemon trainer!”  
“Wow Ash you’ve wanted to be one since you could speak!”  
“You know what that means right Ash?”  
“What mom?”  
“Well Ash now you’ll be off on your own and you have to be careful out there. Remember to wash your clothes and change your undies every day, don’t forget to floss, and try to take a bath everyday, ok sweetie.”  
“Mom I’m a man know I can take care of myself plus I’ll have a pokemon with me.”  
“I know Ash.”  
“Oh and don’t forget to eat your fruits and vegetables. Ash”  
“MOM!”  
“Sorry Ash.”  
“You know you grow so fast, you and all the other boys in Pallet town.”  
“Do you think Gary’s gonna be a pokemon trainer too?”  
“Yeah proffessor Oak said that he already signed up.”  
“Oh thats great he wanted to be one too since he was small.”  
“I know.”  
“What happened to you two you guys used to be like brothers.”  
“You know mom I don’t know.”  
“Well things like that happen.”  
This conversation is gonna get way too long for me I have to find a way to stop it.  
“Well sweety get some rest and thank you for doing your chores.”  
“Ok mom, bye.”  
“Bye sweetie.”  
Woah I thought she was gonna keep on talking, at least for another hour.  
-Normal POV-  
-Later that evening-  
“Hello Daisy, it’s Delila remember how Ash and Gary used to hang around all the time.”  
“Yeah I kindof miss that even though they were both a handful.”  
“Well I was thinking...”  
-Next Day-  
“Ash!”  
“Wake Up!”  
“Yes Mom!”  
“Come on down!”  
“Ok Mom!”  
\- Ash now down stairs  
“What is it”  
“Well Ash I’ve decided that we should celebrate before you leave off for your journey, so we’re going Johto before you leave.”  
“Wow, really mom aww thanks so much.”  
“Oh and guess who’s coming with us.”  
“Who mom.”  
“Gary and Daisy since Gary’s going to be a pokemon trainer too I thought they should come.”  
“Wow really thats great.”-with sarcasm  
“Ash behave while we’re there.”  
“Ok mom.”  
“Go pack your stuff then sweetie.”  
“Alright mom, see you later then.”  
“See you later honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was Chapter 1 hope you enjoyed. Don't be mad if I don't post for a while. This may be the only chapter with no hot scenes. So get ready.


End file.
